Promises or Loyalties
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Post RotJ AU: After Luke killed the Emperor on the second Death Star he begins his slow decent into darkness. Meanwhile the Inquisitor Trina Tano must choose between her promise to her grandfather or her loyalties to her master. CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Promises or Loyalties**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lucas Film and Disney._

 **Prolog**

On the remote ice world of Hoth a battle has been won. Bodies of both Rebels and Imperials litter the ground. Pieces of snow speeders and AT-ATs are scattered everywhere. A young Inquisitor stands near the Emperor as a young man bows in defeat and surrender. She looks up at the sky and ponders how she had let this happen. By letting this happen she has broken a promise she made many years ago. She closes her eyes and reaches out to the Force to relive the events that had led to this moment.

Chapter one:

Trina Tano waits in the shadows of the throne room as she watches for the battle to unfold. Sith lord Darth Vader struggles against his opponent rebel commander and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. She closes her dark brown eyes as she remembers her grandfather's last words, "Protect the boy". She didn't understand them at the time. Her destiny, to protect Luke Skywalker, not just from physical harm, but the Dark Side as well. A cry goes up snapping her back to the present. Luke is raging out of control and is nearing the Dark Side! She can't let that happen. As there sabers collide, Vader falls to the ground. Trina cannot let Luke kill Vader or she will fail her mission. She steps out of the shadows and throws a powerful Force Push knocking Luke onto his back. The Emperor stands up and walks down the steps. "I know you're here girl", He says. _'Great! I gave away my position. Looks like I'll have to improvise",_ Trina thinks to herself. She reaches back and grabs her lightsaber. The red blade shoots up and she runs towards the Emperor. The Emperor fires Force Lightning in her direction. She catches it with her lightsaber. Vader gets up and walks over to the Emperor. He raises his lightsaber to strike, but the Emperor senses that and turns his Force Lightning on the Sith lord. Vader catches it but is quickly overcome and is hit by the Emperor's Force Lightning. Luke runs over to him. Trina drops her lightsaber and fires Electric Judgment at the Emperor. The Emperor is hit and quickly retaliates by using firing Force Lightning back at her. She catches it with Tutaminis and locks into a struggle against Palpitine.

Luke watches the whole thing and is confused and disoriented. He looks at Trina and Palpitine, not knowing what to do. Anger rolls within him, so he is unable to think clearly.

"Skywalker!" the Emperor yells. "This girl is a Jedi who's here to kill you simply because you're the son of Vader! Help me end her or she will kill you and your father!" Trina shakes her head and yells, "That's not true! I'm here to help!" "Join me now before she kills your father!" "No! Get out of here! Run! Don't worry about me!" "She's trying to get you away from your father so you can't protect him!" "Save yourself and your father! Get out now!"

"Luke." Darth Vader says, "Help her. She is here on my orders to protect you." Luke looks at his father on the ground. He is injured and needs help soon. Luke's anger reaches a boiling point. A complete stranger is here to protect him, and his father has been injured by his own master. He walks over to the Emperor and raises his lightsaber. The Emperor turns with a smile that imminently fades as he realizes what's about to happen. Luke brings down his lightsaber and decapitates the Emperor. Trina collapses to the ground and Force Pushes Luke into the stairs. "Hang on to something!" she yells. The Emperor's body explodes. Trina braces herself on the floor as Luke grabs onto the stairs and Vader flies back. After it's done, Trina gets up and pants, "There! He's gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Promises or Loyalties**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to Disney and Lucas Film_

 _This is supposed to be all in the past, so my tenses in chapter one should have been past tenses. Unfortunately I'm used to writing in present tense so I forgot. This chapter, however, is in past tenses. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter two**

"Who are you?" Luke asked the mysterious women. She had dark brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair. She looked rather tall with a slim figure and a light brown skin tone. She wore a black jump suit with black knee high boots, black shoulder armor and black hand gauntlets.

"I'm an Inquisitor. I serve your father." Trina replied.

"What's your name?"

"Umm…My name?" Luke nodded. "I'm an Inquisitor. My name doesn't matter." Trina said sounding like a recording. Luke shook his head confused. Trina sighed. "But if you must know, my name is Trina Tano." Trina looked at lord Vader. "We need to get your father some help." Trina looked up. "I think the shield generator went down. We better get moving."

Luke nodded. He went over to his father and put his father's arm around his neck while Trina grabbed the other one. Together they made their way through the Death Star and to the main hanger. There they boarded a shuttle.

"Luke you pilot. I'll stay back here and help your father." Trina said. Luke nodded as he climbed into the pilot chair. They took flight and heading into the fray.

"Is the SSD the Executor still there?" Trina asked.

"It's the command ship right?"

"Yeah! Go to that ship. It's your father's flag ship."

Luke steered the shuttle through the battle dodging X-Wings, B-Wings, and other Rebel ships. Luke steered the shuttle over to the Super Star Destroyer the Executor.

"Unidentified shuttle please submit your clearance code." Vader relayed to code to Luke who told command. "Alright. You have permission to dock."

"Good. Have a medic ready. Vader's been injured and needs help." Luke told them.

"Roger. We'll have a medic ready when you get on board."

As soon as they docked they were greeted by a medic. "Here! Get lord Vader on the stretcher." Luke and Trina lifted Vader onto the stretcher. The medic turned to them and asked "Are you two OK?"

"I'm alright." Luke said.

"Me too." Trina said.

"Are you sure?" The medic pushed. Luke looked over to Trina.

"I'm fine." She said, "My tutuminis held up."

"Alright. Come down to the med center if you need anything" With that the medic took off with Darth Vader.

Luke looked on as his father was carried away then turned towards Trina. "Is Tutminis how you were able to deflect Palpatine's Force Lighting?" he asked.

"Yes. I can use that ability to deflect Force Lightning as well as blaster bolts. I could teach you how to use it sometime if you want?"

Luke nods. "Sure." He looks on to where his father was carried away.

Trina looked at Luke. "Don't worry Luke. Your father will be fine. We'll need to go to Imperial Center, though, as I'm afraid that he may need to get his prosthetics replaced. But other than that I know he'll be fine." Luke smiled at the reassurance.

"So are you going with your father to Imperial Center or are you going to back to the rebels?" Trina asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied.

"Well you better make up your mind before we go into hyperspace." Luke thought for a moment. "Well why don't you come with us to Imperial Center, then figure out what you want to do from there." Trina suggested.

She looked at Luke and could tell that he was worried about his friends but also about his father. Luke hesitated for a moment. _'Am I going to have to use force?'_ Trina wondered.

"Alright. I guess I could go to Corusant. I'll leave after I know that my father is ok." Luke finally said. _'If he even lets you leave.'_ Trina thought wirily.

Trina and Luke suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force. "I think the Rebels just destroyed the Death Star." Trina said.

"I think you're right." Luke said.

"I'm going to head the bridge to check it out. You should probably come with." Luke chuckles.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea."

Trina led Luke through the Executor and to the main bridge. There they were greeted by Admiral Peitt. "Inquisitor."

"Admiral. I can assume that the rebels destroyed the Death Star?"

"You assume correctly Inquisitor." Piett looked at Luke. "Umm. Isn't that the Rebel Skywalker?" Peitt asked.

"Yes Admiral it is. You are to treat him with respect on lord Vader's orders." Peitt nodded.

"Were is lord Vader and the Emperor?"

"lord Vader was injured so he's in the med bay. As for the Emperor… He didn't make it off the Death Star so…"

Peitt looks out the window behind him then back to Trina. "The Emperor is dead?" he asked. Trina nodded. Peitt nodded in understanding. "Those Rebel scum. They killed our Emperor." Peitt looked at Luke. "No offence." Peitt said.

"It's alright." Luke replied looking at Trina.

"Can you take me to see my father?" Luke asked.

"I guess." Trina shrugged. She took Luke to the med bay. When the got there they were greeted by a doctor.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Kashton. I'm lord Vader's personal physician. Are you Luke Skywalker?" He asked.

"Yes. How is my father doing?"

"He's doing fine. We got him stable, but the sooner we get to Courosont the better." "Thank you. May I see him?"

"Yes. Actually he was asking for you. And you as well." The doctor said looking at Trina.

When they entered the room they saw Darth Vader lying on a metal table. "Father are you alright?" Luke asked.

Vader turns his head to look at Luke. "Yes. I am fine my son." Luke sighed in relief. "Inquisitor." Vader said.

"Yes master?" Trina said hesitantly.

"You did not obey my orders."

"I know." Trina said sounding dejected.

"I told you to wait for my signal. You were not to interfere unless I said so."

"Yes master." Luke started to speak up but Vader cut him off.

"Inquisitor. You were fortunate my son saved you."

"Yes and for that I'm thankful."

"I should punish you for your disobedience, however, since the mission was still successful I will let you go this one time. Do not get used to it!"

"Yes master. Thank you." Trina bowed.

Luke looks at his father and Trina. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Trina sighed. "I was supposed to wait until your father signaled me then you, your father and I were to attack Palpatine together. Unfortunately I came out before I got the signal and the whole plan almost went up in smokes nearly getting us all killed."

"But it still worked didn't it?" Luke asked.

"Yes but that doesn't excuse the fact that I disobeyed orders."

"Luke." Vader said, "Leave us. I need to speak to this Inquisitor privately." Luke nodded and left the room. "Inquisitor, I know why you came out too early." Vader said. Trina felt a lump in her throat. "It was because of that promise you made to your first master when I killed him."

Trina knew that there was no use in lying. "Yes master. It was because of that."

"May remind you that your loyalties are to me and not to him."

Trina sighed. "I know master. It will not happen again. I will not let my promise I made to my first master interfere with my loyalties to my current one."

"I hope not for your sake. Now," Vader said cjanging the subject. "I have received word that Princess Leia Organa was captured on Endo. She was brought onto this ship shortly before we entered light speed. As you know my son has a twin sister who I believe is her. When she arrived I ordered a DNA sample be taken from her. If it turns out that she is my daughter then she is to be given living quarters and be treated with respect. However, if the results are negative then you need not worry about her. Understood?"

"Yes master." "Good. Do not fail me again."

Trina bowed and began to leave but stopped. "Master. I know that the plan was to wait until your son gave into the Dark side before attacking Palpatine, but now that the Emperor is gone I don't see the need for him to use that side anymore. I mean before the Dark side would have given him more power to destroy Palpatine, but now is it really necessary?"

"Are you letting you promise get in the way of your loyalties?" Vader questioned.

"No master. I was just wondering…"

"No son of mine will use the weak side of the Force!"

"But shouldn't that be his choice?"

"You know full well that he made his choice when he killed the Emperor in his anger."

"But he hasn't really fallen."

"He will learn to turn to the Dark Side for its power and you shall not interfere regardless of what that promise entailed!"

Trina sighed. "Yes master. I understand. I will not interfere. And I'm sorry for questioning you."

"Now in addition to dealing with Organa I want you to be my son's personal body guard. You are to protect him at all times. If you wish to keep that promise then do it by keeping my son safe."

Trina smiled at this. "Yes master! Thank you! I won't let you down! No one will lay a hand on him!" Trina bowed and left the room. _'He trust me to protect his son!'_ She thought happily. _'I will not disappoint him.'_

"You seem excited. Did you get a new mission T-T?" Someone asked. Trina turned around. "Snips?"

AN: Sorry about the quality of this chapter. It's been written for a while, but I was never satisfied with it. I've decide to just post it as it is. Hopefully future chapters will be better.


End file.
